Ziegel Ahgonzel
(Credits to TomE20Omnimaster from Ben10toys.net!) Ziegel Ahgonzel is one of two main antagonists in Sif 100: The Rebooted Series. Backstory Ziegel was born on Biosovortia, in the roughest neighborhood. Ziegels parents were the most wanted and dangerous criminals on Biosovortia. Ziegel was one of the nicest guys in Biosovortia, even though he gets bullied a lot, his parents are criminals, and he lives in a rusty shack in the roughest neighborhood. Ziegel wouldn't even hurt a fly, LITERALLY. One day, Ziegel met a girl at his School. The girl was beautiful, and had a crush on Ziegel. The beautiful girl approached Ziegel and asked him out, and Ziegel says sure. Ziegel was also confused, as he wasn't respected, and nobody liked him, so this surprised him. The beautiful girl asked Ziegel to go to an abandoned zoo, in which they did. The girl spots a dying animal, and asks Ziegel to put it out of its misery. At first Ziegel refuses, but the girl seduced Ziegel into killing it. Ziegel gave in, and made a metal sword to stab it. Ziegel's thoughts after killing it was that it wasn't so bad. A couple weeks later, almost the same thing happened. A rabid dog-like creature took over a dump. The girl and Ziegel sneaked over to the dump while it was sleeping, and the girl asked Ziegel to kill it. Ziegel refuses once more, and doesn't wanna repeat what he did before. The girl attempts to seduce him once more, but she fails. The girl then convinces Ziegel that it's right, while seducing. Ziegel does give in, and kills the rabid-dog creature. Half a year later, Ziegel's parents escape prison, but are kidnapped by the girl. She invites Ziegel over and says that theres a party. Ziegel comes over, but sees his parents tied to a metal couch. The girl asks Ziegel to kill them, and Ziegel immedietly refuses, and says that seducing and convincing wont help, especially if it's his parents. The girl still tries to seduce and convince, but it fails. The girl gives up, and reveals that she wasn't real, and she was just apart of Ziegel's imagination. Before she "disintegrates", she tells Ziegel that he was destined to be evil and conquer, and he always loved killing. Ziegel feels depressed and sort of betrayed. Ziegel doesn't have any options left, and he decides to follow his destiny and kill his parents, and conquer. After that, Ziegel became what we know of him today. Personality Before Ziegel became Evil, Ziegel was a very nice guy. Ziegel wouldn't hurt anyone, and he respected people around him. Current Ziegel is a Mastermind, and thinks himself as Immortal. Ziegel thinks of Biosovortians as Mortal Weaklings, but almost every species are considered useful. Appearance Ziegel is bigger and more bulkier than the rest of the Biosovortians. Ziegel wears a red crystal on his chest, Khybers Glove on his left hand, and a yellow gem on the right along with two spikes coming out of the hand. Ziegel has two magnets on his elbows, one on each side. Unlike the rest of the Biosovortians, Ziegel's big stripes on his body are colored silver, as they are made of metal. Ziegel's head is more bigger and bulkier than the rest of the Biosovortians, along with a magnet-shaped horn on his forehead, and two big sharp horns on his cheeks. Ziegel is an Evolved Biosovortian, but his appearance isn't fully an Evolved Biosovortian (His powers are all evolved, though). Powers & Equipment Powers Like stated above, Ziegel is an Evolved Biosovortian, so he has Evolved versions of his powers. *Evolved Magnetism Ziegel's Magnetism is far more Evolved than a normal Biosovortian. Example: Ziegel can carry an entire planet made of metal miles and miles away from him in an ease. *Evolved Force Fields Ziegel's Evolved Force Field is more powerful than a normal Biosovortian Force Field. It can now protect Ziegel from nearly anything, even explosions, though Ziegel can only have the force field for 25 minutes. *Super Strength Ziegel has really super strength, so much that he can lift 100 tons with his hand(Glove). Ziegel can also punch through Aliens. *Super Durability Ziegel's durablitiy is high. Ziegel's durable to things like multiple punches from Vilgax, or explosions. *Regeneration Unlike other Biosovortians, Ziegel's Regeneration is ALMOST rapid. Ziegel can regenerate from almost anything, even lasers, or explosions, or being crushed. Equipment *Khybers Glove Ziegel has once defeated Khyber, and stole his technology. The first thing Ziegel stole was his glove. Khyber's Glove is made of metal, so Ziegel can use it with an ease. Along with the Glove being Metal, the Glove has sharp claws. *Red Crystal The Red Crystal is arguably Ziegel's most powerful Crystal. The Red Crystal grants Ziegel the ability to make any kind of weapon. The weapons that Ziegel makes are made of a transparent laser. The weapons that Ziegel can make strike a resemblence to the weapons The Forever Knights used in UA Season 3. *The Crystal of Sollerence/Yellow Crystal The Yellow Crystal enhances Ziegels defenses, granting him stronger force fields, stronger durability, and enhanced agility. The Yellow Crystal also gives Ziegel enhanced vision, so he can see and almost detect when someone is gonna strike. In addition, the user can take himself, and anyone with him inside the crystal, for say hiding. The crystal can show the user/anyone with the user their future. *The Crystal of Dorne/Blue Crystal The Blue Crystal grants Ziegel Teleportation. In addition, The Blue Crystal also grants Ziegel to make portals to other dimensions. *Various Weapons Ziegel owns various different weapons, such as Ray Guns and powerful laser snipers. Category:Villains Category:Villains Category:Aliens